The Who
The Who is a British rock band, whose songs "Baba O'Riley" (in "Out Where the Buses Don't Run") and "Eminence Front" (in "Killshot) appeared in the TV show Miami Vice. Career The Who formed in 1964 with Roger Daltrey, Pete Townshend, John Entwistle, and Doug Sandom (replaced by Keith Moon). Their concerts became highly energetic, including acts of instrument destruction (especially by Townshend). Their first single, "I Can't Explain" was released in 1965, and went Top 10 in their native England, but received little notice in the US. Their debut album, My Generation, included the title track, and "The Kids Are Alright" (later the title of their rockumentary). Their 1967 album The Who Sell Out included their first US Top 10 single, "I can See For Miles" (used as the theme to the CSI franchise series, CSI: Cyber). They began appearing in American concerts, including the Monterey Pop Festival and Woodstock, and on television shows like The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour, where an infamous explosion in Keith Moon's drumset led to Townshend suffering from tinnitus, which continues to this day. Townshend began working on a rock opera, which became Tommy, much of which was performed at Woodstock. Townshend also drove Yippie leader Abbie Hoffman off the stage, peppering him with curse words and hitting him with his guitar. In 1970 their album Live at Leeds was released, considered by many critics as the best rock album ever. 1971's Who's Next featured "Baba O'Riley" and "We Won't Get Fooled Again" (both later used as themes to CSI:New York and Miami respectively). 1973's Quadrophenia was another rock opera album, followed by The Who By Numbers (featuring "Squeezebox"). In 1975 the film version of Tommy was released, with Daltrey in the title role and Elton John as the Pinball Wizard. In 1978 Who Are You was released (featuring the title track, used as the theme to CSI: Crime Scene Investigation), but the year turned tragic when Moon was found dead due to a drug overdose and the infamous 1979 concert at Riverfront Coliseum (now USBank Arena) in Cincinnati, Ohio where eleven people were trampled to death. 1981's Face Dances (featuring "You Better, You Bet") and 1982's It's Hard (featuring "Athena" and "Eminence Front") were the final studio albums with Daltrey and Townshend together, as Townshend left the group in 1983. In 1985 the group performed at Live Aid (with Townshend) but due to a transmission problem most of their performance of "My Generation" and "Pinball Wizard" were missed on television, but the audio remained via radio. In 1990 the band was elected into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, and have periodically reunited since then, though the death of Entwistle in 2002 precluded any reunion of the three surviving Who members. The Who's most recent studio album, Endless Wire, was released in 2006, Daltrey and Townshend performed at Super Bowl XLIV in 2010, and toured in 2014-2015 on their "The Who Hits 50!" tour, though several US dates were cancelled after Daltrey fell ill with viral meningitis. The band resumed their tour in 2016-17. Category:Music performers